


Liberteabury

by raventhewritingdesk



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, liberteabury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 03:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6103160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raventhewritingdesk/pseuds/raventhewritingdesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got sucked into this ship by an anon sending head canons to an ASK blog on Tumblr. So this happened. Thank to that Anon!</p><p>a bunch of ships about these losers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liberteabury

     “Psst.”

     The sharp insistent whisper was enough to have Lafayette’s eyes opening. He was surrounded by warmth and he wasn’t quite sure why he was waking up until his eyes finally opened and he looked across a mess of hair to see George.

     George’s eyes were wide and Lafayette could tell that he was trying very hard to get his attention without making any noise. “Come on.” George looked down at the sleeping Sam between them and winced as he squirmed and then settled again.

     Lafayette, finally remembering the plan, slid out of the silk sheets that George had insisted were the only sheets he would ever sleep on and moved to stretch. George stopped to watch him. George was always watching Lafayette; he couldn't help it. He loved to see the man move. Loved to watch his lean muscles slide under his sparkling brown skin. George held his breath as Lafayette pulled his pajama pants over his morning erection and turned at the bedroom door to smile back at him, “Mon amour, are you coming?"

     George blinked, pulled on his own pants, and then nodded, “Of course, ma baguette française.” George followed Lafayette down the creaky wooden stairs towards the kitchen. The three were currently living in a Manhattan brownstone close to their college although it had been a fight with George over the ‘downsize.’ Sam and Lafayette had eventually argued him down but he still bitched about it when he was in a mood. But it was close to campus, it was nice (nicer than any other college student), and it accommodated all three of them easily with an extra guest room. There was closet space for days and it hadn’t even been that much of a problem getting George’s California King bed through the front doors.

     George padded barefoot across the wooden floors and past those giant stained glass doors now. He headed for the pantry first and started talking louder, “I know he's going to want pancakes.”

     “Alright, we have chocolate chips. I bought some yesterday. Could you get the bread and pop tarts as well?” Lafayette was standing in front of the open fridge grabbing the ingredients he needed.

     George groaned at being directed or asked to do anything but grabbed the materials anyway. He brought them back and set them on the counter before hoping up on it himself. “I’m thinking that I just watch your cute ass cook instead.” George kicked his feet against the cabinets.

     “Oh no, you told me you would help when we planned this! You shouldn’t have agreed if you didn’t want to help.” Lafayette admonished him but there was a playful smile on his lips. He could never be mad at him and this morning was no different.

     George tilted his head before hopping off the counter and pressing his body, and his erection, flush up against Lafayette’s back. He smiled when he heard him gasp. “Can I help in some other way?” George slowly slid his hands along Lafayette’s waistband.

     Lafayette chuckled, “Georrrrrge."

     “What?” He dipped a finger below the band, brushing the tender skin, and bringing it back up. “What’s wrong my love?"

     “If you’re going to tease me, at least let me see your face while you do it.” Lafayette tried to breathe deeply as he continued to cook, heating the pan and placing the bacon in rows on the sizzling surface. "You know I love watching you flirt with me." Lafayette winked at him.

     George laughed quietly and walked around him, hopping up to sit on the small counter space available next to the stove. “Better?” George wrapped a loose hand around Lafayette’s neck and smirked.

     Lafayette smiled, “Very much so. Oh but don’t sit there, you’re gonna get popp-“ Laf was interrupted by a sharp yelp as George jumped off the counter. Lafayette tried to keep his laughter in. “You’re going to get popped by the grease. I’m sorry."

     George winced as he ran a hand along his arm. “That shit hurts!” He yelled.

     “Hey, language! You know how Sam feels about cursing.” Lafayette laughed.

     “I know, I know. ‘Only to be used in the bedroom’ but he’s not here and that fucking hurt.” George groaned again.

     “Stop being a baby and help me cook. Start mixing the pancake batter."

     “I don’t have to actually make those do I?” George’s eyes widened in slight panic as he was faced with one of his fears. He was a terrible cook and both Sam and Lafayette knew it.

     “No, you’re gonna switch with me and cook this bacon. It’s not hard and it’s a good first lesson.” Lafayette turned and cradled George’s face in his hands. “You’re going to be fine, mon roi (my king).” He kissed him quickly and then moved back to the stove.

     The cooking of breakfast was going well, really well in fact, and Lafayette’s hair was only a fraction of the size the heat usually frizzed it up to. George had stopped complaining which was a miracle in itself and everything was almost done. Lafayette reached for the plates, “Babe, can you put the pop tarts in please?” Pop tarts were, for some unknown reason, Sam’s favorite breakfast food and if they were going to be making him breakfast, they couldn’t leave out the best part.

     George came to stand next to his man’s spot against the counter and folded his arms across his chest. Lafayette smirked before moving and wrapping his body around George instead. Lafayette kissed him, pulled at his bottom lip and moved his hips against George’s while his arms encircled him and pulled him close. When the kiss got heated, George reached up to thread his fingers through Lafayette’s hair and pull sharply. Lafayette whimpered into his mouth and George laughed against his lips. “I love you."

     Lafayette leaned down and rested his head on George’s shoulder. He was shorter than him by a couple of inches but Lafayette loved resting his forehead against George’s broad shoulders. Just a he suspected, George’s hand came up to rub at the back of his neck. “I love you too."

     There was a loud pop and then the muffled sound of flames bursting. Lafayette moved quickly at the sound, he was always the best to have around when in distress, but looked towards the stove first. George, knowing what had happened, moved towards the microwave instead to turn it off. Lafayette grabbed the faucet head and pulled it, extending the handle until he reached as far as it would go, and then letting the spray douse the flames now spinning around the small microwave. When it was soaked and dripping, Lafayette turned to George with a tight, pained, expression. He turned the water off and let his hand rise slowly to grip the bridge of his noes, “You put the wrapper in with the pop tarts didn’t you?"

     George winced, his shoulders rising to his reddening ears, “Maybe.” The two stared at each other, each wanting to forget any of things that happened in the last couple of seconds, until a loud shrill sound started from the ceiling.

     Lafayette followed the trail of smoke originating at the microwave up towards the ceiling where it was drifting, almost directly, towards the fire alarm. Lafayette groaned as George winced and pressed a hand to his ears. Lafayette grabbed a chair and a towel before starting to fan the smoke away, “Open the windows.” Lafayette demanded and George followed his instructions without pause.

     When the fire alarm finally went off five minutes later, Lafayette and George sighed and turned towards the doorway to find Sam standing in one of his old high school shirts and his sweatpants, leaning against the doorway and smiling. “It seems the pains in my ass have had an exciting morning."

     “Hey Seababe.” George smirked and waved.

     “Hey Georgie,” Sam smirked and shook his head, “I’m going to assume this was a gift, which is honestly how all of your horror stories start. Come here, both of you.” Sam opened his arms and they both tucked themselves into his side. “Thank you.” he placed a kiss on their foreheads.

    “Most of the food is edible.” George shrugged, a content smile sliding over his face.

    Sam laughed, “I’m sure.”

\-------------------

     When they first started dating, Sam wasn’t exactly sure how a relationship with George was going to work but you can't help who you fall in love with. Normally, he tried to keep his religious beliefs out of his friendships and a friendship with George was great, amazing even, but his relationship needed a little more. When George and Sam had finally crossed that line leaving friendship behind , he’d been positive that he wouldn’t be able to share his thoughts with him. George was a devout agnostic and would tell anyone who even suggested that God existed which is why during their friendship, Sam had stayed away from all of that. But he’d been wrong.

     George had dutifully listened to every conversation they’d had, taken note of his lover’s thoughts, and tried his best not to wince when Sam talked about being saved. Honestly, it was more than Sam could have ever asked of him and Sam couldn’t have been prouder of his boyfriend.

     But when Lafayette had come along, Sam had been ecstatic. He had his own similar hobbies with George, and George and Lafayette shared a very fond love of hot drinks and reading dusty books in comfy corners, but it was nothing compared to Lafayette and Sam’s love of religion. Whether it was Lafayette gushing over the Catholic Church or Sam quoting his favorite passages, they always seemed to connect.

     “Seriously,” George would groan over their shared coffee table with his large cup of steaming tea.

     “George hush. Continue Sam,” Lafayette would swat his hand affectionally. When George groaned again and let his head fall to the table dramatically, both Sam and Lafayette moved their fingers idly through his hair and he was satisfied with their attention.

\--------------------

   Usually, Friday afternoons in the apartment were loud. Really loud. Nobody had classes on Friday, using it as a jumpstart to an awesome weekend, and Lafayette loved to hype up his day by playing French pop through George’s expensive high end speaker system that he had routed through the whole house. George liked to practice his fencing with a dummy in the living room which also included yelling obscenities at his imaginary foes. Sam usually tried to read throughout the chaos but ended up singing along with Laf and somehow being convinced to learn wrestling moves from George.

     But not this Friday, this Friday the house was incredibly quiet. Too quiet.

     Sam drifted from room to room, looking for his boys, only to find them in the living room. Lafayette was quietly reading a new essay that Hamilton had asked him to review and George was working on some homework that he had to do before Monday. Sam looked between the two before silently groaning. He grabbed a book from the shelf before tossing himself onto the couch next to George. George looked up to smile briefly at him before getting back to his work. Sam had never seen this before and honestly he wasn’t into it.

     He sighed audibly before sinking into the couch and opening the book. It turned out he had grabbed a copy of Lafayette’s Hamlet and was thumbing through the play without really reading the words. Lafayette finished his paper, clapping loudly, and Sam started laughing. “I take it Hamilton’s words speak to you?"

     “As always."

     Sam looked over at George with a hidden smile, “George weren’t you saying something about Hamilton’s words the other day?”

     George snorted, writing something down from the textbook he was working from, “Yea, that his words need to be shoved up his own ass. That guy talks more than he thinks."

     “Hey, he’s incredibly talented and his words can move mountains all right. Don’t be upset because you can’t debate as well as he can.” Lafayette sat back in his chair with a huff, his mood being darkened by George’s insult to his friend. Often George forget that Lafayette even hung around those people.

     “I’m not saying that every once in awhile he doesn’t make a good point, I’m just saying most of the things that come out of his mouth aren’t worth the breath he uses to say them."

     Sam’s eyebrows raised slightly, “That’s saying a lot coming from someone who lost to him two years in a row."

     Lafayette’s eyes brightened and he pointed at George and yelled, “Exactement (exactly). You’re just salty. Don’t be mad."

     George closed his book abruptly, “I’m not mad about anything. I couldn’t give a damn about that obnoxious idiot."

     Lafayette smirked, “You’re calling someone obnoxious?"

     “Oh don’t start with me Lafayette.” George threw his stuff down on the floor and shook his head. “Just because I make sure people hear me and my opinions doesn't mean I'm obnoxious."

     "That's the literal definition.” Lafayette articulated his words with hand claps and Sam tried hard to keep his eyes down and a smile off of his face.

     “Just sit your flamboyant ass down and try not to let your hard on for America get in the way."

     “Just because I believe in something other than my gigantic ego, doesn’t mean that i’m in love with America.” George sent him a deadpanned look and Lafayette amended his sentence. “I mean, I am in love with America but that’s not the only reason."

     “Listen, I get it. Cheap food, a couple of cool parks, and lots of giant buildings that don’t really have a purpose. But whatever. People without as much class as the English will fall in love with the stupidest things."

     “Excusez-moi? You’re going to talk to me about class? Why don’t we talk about your lack of fashion sense while we’re at it. I mean seriously George, that shirt should be burned."

     “I don’t know. I kind of like polo shirts.” Sam looked up from his seat on the couch between the two towering bodies fighting in front of him. They were both yelling loudly now and he couldn’t contain his glee.

     “Thank you!” George responded, “Not everyone likes to wear those loud colors and stupid patterns the way you and your friends do."

     “George, keep your opinions to yourself for once! We already think you talk too much anyway and you’re only making it worse."

     “Lafayette, I don’t care. Okay!” George yelled, “I don’t care about your stupid friends or your stupid opinion of me."

     Lafayette took a step back at the insult and Sam winced and stood up, “Ok, I think this has a gone a little too far.” Sam looked between Laf’s hurt expression and George’s wavering anger. While most people thought George was heartless, Sam could see the pain that hurting Lafayette has caused. But George was hesitating because, as always, his pride was getting in the way. Sam walked towards Lafayette and wrapped an arm around him. “George, you need to apologize."

     All it took was a little nudge in the right direction, “I’m sorry Lafayette. You know I don’t think any of your opinions are stupid even if I do hate your choice in friends. I’m sorry, I love you.” George raced forward, throwing his arms around Lafayette’s waist and resting his head on Lafayette’s chest.

     Lafayette’s arms wrapped around him automatically and he nodded, “It’s ok. I know you don’t. I forgive you, ma chérie.” Lafayette held him close for several seconds before reaching out and puling Sam into the now group hug. “I love both of you."

     Sam smiled, “How about we stop studying for the night and just watch a movie in bed, hmm?"

     “Can we watch Dark Knight?"

     “Ooh oui, I love watching la chauve-souris comme l'homme (the bat like man) save the dark city.” Lafayette laughed.

     “His name is Batman, you know his name is Batman Laf! Why do you do this to me!” George stormed off towards the stairs and Lafayette chased after him.

     “I’m sorry!” he laughed, “Come back! I’ll call him Batman, I promise!” Sam followed them slowly laughing.

     The large overly decorated bed awaited them with way too many soft pillows and Lafayette’s plush lion sitting on top. Lafayette dived towards the bed, grabbing his little ‘hamilton’ and twisting until he was comfortable. Sam followed him, wrapping his arm around Laf and moving him until his head rested on his chest. Sam’s fingers drifted towards his cheeks and stroked his chin while waiting for George to get the movie set up.

     George hit the lights and curled into George’s side when he finally climbed into bed. His leg curled around Sam’s waist and Lafayette’s hand rested on his thigh. Sam sighed and smiled, yea, this was better.

\------------------------

     This wasn’t the only instance in which arguments between Lafayette and George got out of hand. In fact it was a regular occurrence, with or without Sam’s help. Lafayette and George bickered like a married couple and even when Sam was in class for the day, the two seemed to enjoy filling the silence with their own voices.

     “I’m just saying it’s the only real way to moisturize your hair.” Lafayette walked down the street with his fingers intertwined with George’s.

     “Laf, I love you, but shut up about the coconut oil.” George looked towards him while crossing the street.

     “George!” Lafayette stopped him with a hand across his chest as a car sped past them. “Watch out please. Do I need to hold your hand and make you look both ways?”Lafayette yelled.

     “No.” George grumbled but grabbed his hand nonetheless. They made it across the street to their apartment and George fidgeted while Lafayette opened the door for him. They had a few minutes of silence while they unpacked their school things and moved their study space into the living room but then Lafayette was talking again about another one of his favorite subjects. “Lafayette, i’m serious. If you say one more thing about that stupid teacher, i’m going to scream."

     “I don’t know why you hate him so much. He’s so wise and knowledgable and honestly Mr. Washington is the only professor who deserves the award-“ Lafayette was cut off by a loud high pitched yell. He turned around to see George with his mouth open wide and his eyes closed tightly, still screaming. “George! Stop!” Lafayette tried but George just slid up a couple of notes and Lafayette’s eyes shut involuntarily until he yelled out of pure frustration, “Nom de Dieu (Jesus Christ), you’re such a fucking child! Grow up for five seconds, please!"

     That shut him up. Lafayette finally opened his eyes to see George with his mouth closed and arms folded tightly over his chest. He nodded his head slowly and then turned to leave the room. “No, George! I didn’t mean it like-” But he was already out of the room.

     Not a lot of things got through George’s solidly built wall of sarcasm, a firm ego, and a literal lack of care for anything, but telling him that he couldn’t take care of himself got you there. Because honestly, he couldn’t. Lafayette had many instances that came to mind when George acted much like Hamilton in the regard of needing to be told when to eat and sleep but in George’s case it was mostly because he was too lazy to get up instead of being caught up in his work like Alexander. George didn’t like to say that he couldn’t take of himself, and with Sam around he didn’t need to, the man doted on him with every step. Lafayette had done the same, spoiled him, but sometimes it just became a little too much. Especially when George did things like this.

     But it didn’t mean that Lafayette didn’t love him and seeing his lover hurt like that hurt him all the same. He traveled through the house, checking all of the rooms, before finding him in the upstairs bathroom. Lafayette tried knocking first before jiggling the handle, “Sweetie, can you open the doors please?” Lafayette knew using his French pet names wasn’t going to get him that far with this one.

     There was absolute silence on the other side.

     “George please?"

     More silence. Except now there was an added sniffle that tore at Lafayette’s heart. Lafayette whimpered and headed back downstairs, pulling his phone out on the way. He tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the phone to connect. “Hello?"

     “Miel (honey), i’ve messed up.”

     Lafayette’s voice was tight and filled with so much emotion that it caused Sam to stop in his tracks. A few people grumbled as they walked around him on the sidewalk. He moved to the side before talking again, “Laf, love of my life, what’s wrong?"

     “I said something bad, really bad, to George and he’s like holed up in the bathroom now and he won’t answer and I have no idea what to do.” Lafayette explained in a rush. “Sammy, what do I do?"

     “Ok, ok breathe first. Just go apologize dear. He’s going to be fine."

     “But I told him to grow up! He’s in the bathroom sniffling Sam! SNIFFLING!"

     Sam winced, “Ok, yea that’s bad. That’s real bad. But my advice still stands Lafayette, just go and apologize. Do it through the door if you have to. Just tell him you love him."

     “Ok, i’ll try."

     “Please. This better be settled by the time I get home.” Sam teased.

     Lafayette laughed weakly, “It will be.” He hung up the phone, took a deep breath, and then headed upstairs again. He knocked on the door and waited. Nothing came and he didn’t think it would but he started talking anyway. “George, sweetheart. I’m sorry that I said that. I know you hate it when people say things like that and I really didn’t mean it. I wasn’t thinking the way I should have been. I should have kept my head better. But i’m sorry. I’m incredibly sorry and I love you. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.” Lafayette was rambling a little bit but when he heard the door lock click, he smiled. He pushed the door open slowly to see George sitting on the edge of the shower, his eyes red, and a frown on his face.

     Lafayette sat next to him slowly, “I’m really sorry George."

     “You didn’t mean that right?” George still hadn’t looked up at him and his low voice made Lafayette want to cry.

     “I didn’t.”Lafayette laid a hand on his shoulder.

     “I’m not a child.” George shrugged, “I can’t take care of myself."

     “Of course you can George. We just love taking care of you."

     “You don’t have to if you don’t want to.” George finally looked up at him, “Seriously."

     Lafayette shook his head, “No. Like I said. I love taking care of you."

     George wiped his face with his hands and let Lafayette wrap an arm around him before pulling him to settle against his shoulder. “I’m sorry for overreacting."

     “You don’t need to apologize for reacting the way you should have.” Lafayette promised. “Your feelings are very valid to me. Remember that.” George nodded and they stood after a couple of seconds.

     “Keep talking to me.” George mumbled. He walked with his arm wrapped around Laf’s hip and his head nestled into his shoulder. “Please."

     “Of course mon amour.” Lafayette felt it was safe to use French again. “Come lay with me.” Lafayette pulled George against him as he settled into the bed and George sighed. “The other day, I walked through the commons instead of cutting through the Science building.” Lafayette talked about his day. He talked about his classes and told a story about his childhood and his home back in France. By the time that Lafayette finished he looked down to see a thoroughly asleep George snoring slightly into his neck and clenching his shirt into his hand.

     That’s how Sam found them an hour later, cuddled together, while the tv sounded on low. “I take it you fixed everything?” Sam leaned over the bed to give Lafayette a firm kiss. Lafayette smiled into the kiss, snaking a hand around Sam’s neck, before pulling on his lip. Sam chuckled when he pulled away. “You’re definitely in a better mood then when you called me earlier."

     “Yes. We fixed everything, but I really messed up.” Lafayette looked down at the sleeping George and ran a finger along his chin. “It’s a miracle that he forgave me."

     “It’s a miracle he forgives anyone. I’m sure it wasn’t that bad Lafayette. He loves you and he knows you.” Sam started to put his things down and take off his clothes. “Both of us know that you couldn’t hurt a fly.” Sam, now shirtless and wearing sweatpants, curled himself around Lafayette.

\--------------------

     Their relationship had it’s ups and downs, it’s rough waters and clear skies, but at the end of the day, Sam loved his boys and would do anything for them. He hated seeing them hurt, or in pain, and he would tell anyone who asked. Sam was a shy and reserved person by nature but he was never shy about the loves of his life. You could always count on Sam to be the one pulling you into a hug, or placing a quick kiss along your cheek as he passed you. Anyone could tell that Sam loved Lafayette and George and both of them returned his affections with full hearts.

     “Georgie.” Sam called to him to get his attention. George was lying on the couch with his head nestled in Sam’s lap and his feet tucked under Laf’s thighs. George looked away from the tv show playing and Sam ducked his head to kiss him. George smiled and shook his head when he realized that that was all Sam wanted.

     George would always get him back though. Sam could be walking along the sidewalk, head down, looking down at his phone when George would come out of nowhere and tackle him to the ground. “Ooof.” Sam would have the wind knocked out of him but would look up at George like he hung the sun anyway. Lafayette would watch, laughing, at his other halves rolling around the grass wrestling and giggling.

     “Why must you always tackle me?” Sam laughed as Lafayette helped him up off the ground.

     George remained, having rolled over to lie on his back, with a large smirk and his arms folded beneath his head. “Because it’s the only thing that truly surprises you anymore."

     “Then maybe stop trying to surprise me?” Sam suggested, wrapping an arm around Lafayette’s waist.

     “Never."

     But while that was how Sam showed his love, George and Lafayette showed their love extremely differently. Nights and mornings were basically spent in bed, lying between the two noisiest people ever. Sam wrapped an arm around each of his boys and fell asleep to their soothing voices. “I just don’t think that France is that great."

     “Well I don’t think you’re that great."

     “First, that’s a lie, you love me."

     “Questionable."

     “And second, I’m literally the best."

     “Again, questionable."

     “Honestly, you’re probably just jealous.” George reached across Sam to caress Lafayette’s cheek.

     Lafayette leaned into the touch and smiled, “Jealous of what? I’ve got better hair, and a better body. Plus, hello? I’m French. I’m a literal walking sex symbol."

     George laughed and leaned over to kiss him, “Well who can argue with that?"

\---------------------

     “I don’t understand why you had to bring me.” Hercules mumbled as he followed Lafayette around the grocery store with the basket.

     “Because you’re the only one of my friends that will not beg for me to buy them candy when we pass the aisle.” Lafayette reached out to grab another ingredient off his list.

     Hercules laughed, “Oh yea that’s right. We do associate ourselves with children."

     “Last time I brought Alexander I ended up buying him a teddy bear."

     “It’s those damn puppy dog eyes of his."

     Lafayette laughed, “They’re always so tired too. And John with those damn freckles. They’re both just giant puppies."

     “I don’t know why we put up with them."

     Lafayette shrugged, putting the last ingredient in the basket and then stopping to look at a flower arrangement, “I think it’s cause I love them? But it could also be because i’m insane.” Lafayette picked an arrangement with sunflowers and roses and headed for the long line of customers waiting for the check out.

     When Hercules dropped him off at his house, he carried the grocery bags into the kitchen in one go and started pulling out the pots and pans that he needed. He grabbed a vase then, filling it with water and the tiny packet of ‘flower food’, he tried to arrange the flowers nicely before depositing them in the center of the dinner table.

     “Your home.” Sam walked into the kitchen and noticed Lafayette moving around the kitchen.

     “Hi ma chèrie. Yes I am home.” Lafayette lifted his hands to pull his hair back into a ponytail. Sam hugged him, laughing when he felt Lafayette’s laughs through his chest. Eventually his arms dropped down around him and Sam smiled.

     “What are you doing?"

     “I just came back from grocery shopping, I got you some more poptarts by the way, and now I’m going to cook you and George some dinner. Where is he by the way?"

     “Soccer practice."

     Lafayette laughed, “Don’t let him hear you calling that."

     “Yea, I know. Football, whatever.” Sam sighed and then sat at one of the kitchen island stools. “Did you buy those?” Sam pointed at the flowers with a smile on his face.

     Lafayette smiled, “Mhm. I know Sunflowers are your favorite and I don’t know George’s but I figured he’d be fine with something as simply elegant as Roses."

     Sam nodded, “They are beautiful my dear, thank you."

     Lafayette shrugged, “Well you two make my life beautiful so I figured I’d buy something to make your lives beautiful."

     Sam laughed, “I don’t deserve you, seriously."

     Lafayette and Sam talked about their days while Lafayette cooked and soon enough George was bursting through the door with an excited, “Where are my lovely boyfriends? Oh, these are gorgeous.” George was sidetracked and went for the table instead. He stuck his nose into the Roses and breathed in deeply. “I’m in love.” He turned towards his laughing boyfriends, “Who bought these?"

     Lafayette giggled and raised his hand, “I’m also making you two dinner."

     George set his large duffle bag down and headed for Lafayette. “Oh darling." George pulled him away from the stove and grabbed his cheeks one-handed, roughly pulling him down to kiss him. Lafayette let out a small moan before smiling.

     “Casse toi,” Lafayette giggled pushing him away, “You smell of smelly boys. Go take a shower."

     “You love that smell.” George teased. He placed a quick kiss on Sam’s cheek before racing upstairs to take a shower.

     Sam laughed and went to move his bag out of the center of the kitchen floor, “That boy will learn how to clean up after himself if it kills him."

     Lafayette busted out laughing, “Guess we’re going to be loosing a boyfriend then."

     When George came back down, Lafayette had already placed appetizers on the counter for the two to snack on while he finished cooking their elaborate meal. George sat down at the counter with his eyes wide, “Did you seriously make a several course meal on a Tuesday night?"

     “Is the day important?” Lafayette asked confused.

     George laughed and Sam just shook his head, “What are these anyway?” George picked up the bright yellow cup and threw it in his mouth. “Oh my God. These are heaven."

     Sam shot him a look for using the Lord’s name in vain but let the comment slide and ate his own. “Oh yea, these are really good."

     “They’re mac and cheese bites. I learned the recipe from Thomas last spring break."

     “Oh if he didn’t bother the hell out of me, I would kiss the man.” George groaned and ate another one.

     “You should. He’s a great kisser."

     Sam faked throwing up and George almost did, “Please never mention that again."

     “Yea, please don’t. I’ll sleep better at night after I’ve forgotten that little tidbit."

     “Oh stop being so dramatic. I swear, you two were made for each other.” When his comment was met with silence, Lafayette turned around to see George and Sam lip locked over the food. “Ok, listen if i’m not involved in it, it’s not fair.” Sam pulled away with swollen lips and a blush across his nose. George however, was unashamed and smirked while eating more. “Ok loves, someone pour some good wine. Dinner’s ready."

     George jumped up, “I’m choosing. I hate that fucking French wine you people keep picking.” He came back with a wine from Italy instead and pulled the cork. Lafayette moved them all towards the table and rearranged the flowers so that they could see each other and set up the candles next to them. George set the wine glasses down and poured a good amount in all glasses before sitting down and chugging half of his.

     “George how many times have I told you! Wine is for sipping! Not chugging! If you want to get drunk, go get the Russian vodka.” George smirked but Lafayette beat him too it, a hand on his shoulder pushing him back down into his seat. “Just drink the wine, mon amour."

     Sam laughed, “Come on sweetie, your ruining our lovely Lafayette inspired dinner."

     “Ok, ok. I’m done.” George shrugged, “I’m sorry ma baguette."

     “No worries bébé garçon (baby boy).” Lafayette smirked. He disappeared for several seconds while he plated the food and brought the dishes towards the table. Both men groaned in pleasure as the smells hit their noses and the pristine food was placed before them. Lafayette sat down as they raised their forks to their mouths with eyes wide and an expectant smile.

     “Oh my goodness.” Sam moaned into his fork and Lafayette’s smile grew wider.

     “Holy shit.” George ate his first bite and then followed it up with his second and third.

     “Watch your mouth.” Sam continued to eat, not really caring becuase of the great food.

     “I can’t help it. Laf, this is brilliant.” George looked towards his lover with a reverent smile.

     “Really? You guys liked it? Because I tweaked the recipe a little from the internet and I added this spice that Hercules suggested and I just-"

     George lifted his hand to place it over Lafayette’s mouth. “Lafayette. Shhhh. Just eat.” Lafayette blushed and ate his own food happily. All he ever wanted was to make them happy and full.

     “I didn’t think this could get any better.” George and Sam, after finishing dinner, were told to stand at the counter and watch while Lafayette got their dessert ready.

     “But did you expect anything differently?” Sam leaned over on his arm as he smiled lovingly at his boyfriend who was currently fishing bread out of hot oil and dipping it into the sugary cinnamon mix that filled the giant bowl.

     “Honestly though, they’re just donuts. Nothing spectacular.” Lafayette finished and set the plate of donuts in front of them.

     “Babe, I love you.”George moaned again while eating.

     Lafayette laughed and then started cleaning up. Sam shoved more bread into his mouth and then started collecting dishes. “George, you know we should really be the ones cleaning up. Lafayette did cook us a three course meal."

     George shrugged, “If he’d wanted me to clean up, he would have asked.” George poured himself another glass wine.

     Lafayette laughed, “George will you help us clean up?"

     George winced, “See, both of you are already cleaning and you’re both doing a great job."

     Lafayette looked towards Sam, “See I told you, we’re loosing a boyfriend.” Sam and Lafayette laughed while George looked on with a suspicious expression.

     “Alright my dear, I cannot continue to help because I must be off.” Sam kissed both of them, George’s kiss however was met with a disgruntled expression.

     “Where are you going this late at night?"

     “I’ve got bible study, you know that.” Sam smoothed down George's hair.

     “Ugh, it’s Tuesday.” George sighed.

     “Have fun you guys.” Sam called before leaving the house.

     “Do you really want me to help?” George stood up awkwardly.

     Lafayette smiled at him, “No sweetie. Just sit right there."

     George sat back down, “I’m good at that."

     Lafayette moved around him, talking about the newest book that he’d been reading. “No, you don’t understand. It’s like a complete other world. Like the people in that world don’t know anything about this one."

     “Oh, ok that makes more since because I was thinking why would anyone live like that if they knew we had it better?"

     Lafayette gave him a humorous look. Sometimes the things that came out of his boyfriend’s mouth were very questionable. He decided then to change the topic. “Alright, the kitchen is clean and i’ve got to do some house things before homework."

     George nodded and then moved to place a kiss on his cheek. Lafayette moved out of the kitchen and George followed him. Lafayette figured he was going upstairs but when he turned for the living room and George continued to follow him, he laughed and turned around, “What are you doing?"

     George looked at him with wide eyes, “Following you."

     Lafayette smiled, “Yea, I can see that but why?"

     George shrugged, “To keep you company."

     “I don’t exactly need company while doing house chores but thank you baby."

     He smiled, “Of course. You’re like the greatest cook ever, did you know?"

     “Possibly."

     “Also i’m thinking about getting a guitar."

     “What could you possibly need a guitar for?"

     “To play it duh."

     “And whose going to teach you?"

     “Don’t you play?"

     “No, I don’t.” He was oblivious to everything, Lafayette swore.

     “Oh, I could have sworn you did.” George shrugged as he continued what was really a monologue while Lafayette listened attentively and cleaned up their mess from the past couple of weeks. When Sam got back an hour later, George was helping Lafayette change their sheets only because Laf had begged him (George loved to be begged) and the bed was too large for Lafayette to do it himself.

     George continued talking when Sam walked into the room, completely oblivious, and Sam kissed Lafayette on the cheek before whispering into his ear, “Has he been talking since I left?” It sounded like one of his never ending rants.

     Lafayette chuckled, “Just about. It seemed he wasn’t happy with my giving attention to house work instead of him so he just kinda started and never stopped."

     Sam laughed. It was just like George. He walked around the bed and Georgre finally noticed him and rewarded him with a thousand watt smile, “Sam you’re home!"

     “I am. Now you can give your vocal chords a rest and stop talking off our boyfriend."

     George looked over at Lafayette with a suprised look, “Have I been talking a lot?"

\-----------------

     But sometimes it wasn’t always George.

     It was a bright Saturday morning when George pulled them both aside and asked them to meet him in the kitchen in five minutes. Sam had been reading and was honestly surprised George was awake at all but agreed. Lafayette wondered why he had to give it a specified time when they all lived together and they were standing face to face now. But that was his boyfriend, he explained it away.

     When Sam and Lafayette met him five minutes later in front of the kitchen stove, it was to be interrogated. George paced in front of them with a stern look on his face. “Ok, I know it probably wasn’t on purpose, just an accident, and maybe you didn’t notice but,” George stopped talking to open the pantry, step inside and point at his tea corner. “What the actual hell guys? Which one of you moved my tea?"

     Lafayette snorted and Sam looked at him dumbfounded, “This is what you called us down here for?"

     “Yes! It’s important!"

     “No,” Sam shook his head, “It isn’t.” He grabbed his book off the counter and headed for the door, “I didn’t move your tea."

     “Neither did I, mon amour.” Lafayette’s eyes sparkled as he smiled and left the room.

     George let out an aggravated sigh before turning to start the 20 minute process of putting his tea boxes back in order. By the time he was done, he needed tea just to calm down.

 

     A week later they were back in the same mixed up positions, “Ok seriously. I just redid this shit.” George was more frustrated than anything. “I won’t be mad, just tell me which one of you did it."

     Lafayette and Sam traded unconvinced looks. Nobody believed that for a second. “Ok, I’ll be mad. But it won’t be like super mad, just mildly annoyed."

     Sam sighed, “Seriously babe, if you want to hang out or do something, you don’t have to bring us both in here like this. Just ask alright?"

     “I’m not doing this for attention!” George exclaimed. “Someone keeps moving my fucking tea!"

     Sam nodded, “Ok but who?"

     “IF I KNEW I WOULDN’T BE ASKING YOU!"

     “Ok. Well.” Sam sent a concerned expression towards Lafayette, “When you figure it out, come find us.” When the door closed behind them, they heard glass shattering. It wouldn’t be the first time they’d had to buy new plates.

     Sam had gone back to writing his next bible study plan when Lafayette decided to go back into the kitchen. He saw George still in the pantry rearranging his multiple tea boxes and couldn’t keep the smile off his face. He leaned around the pantry door and smirked, “You know if you put numbers on them or something it would make it easier to put back in order.” He winked and then left the room again laughing.

     “That son of a bitch.” George grumbled as he grabbed another box off the shelf. The second he was done, he went into immediate stealth mode as he made his way back to Sam, even throwing in his own ‘sneaking around’ soundtrack. He found Sam in the living room nestled into the couch with a blanket covering his lap and a notebook in his hands. George sat down and faced him. “We’ve got a traitor on our hands."

     Sam sighed and set down his work, “What in God’s name are you talking about?"

     “Lafayette.” Sam raised his eyebrows gesturing for him to continue because he had no earthly idea what the other man was talking about. George groaned, “Lafayette is the one whose been moving my tea around."

     “I highly doubt that."

     “No, it’s true!"

     “Do you have proof?” Sam asked bluntly and George stilled.

     “Not exactly.” he shrugged, “It’s not definite or anything."

     “Then tough. I’m still not convinced you haven’t been sleep walking again.” Sam went back to his work as George stomped off.

 

     When it happened again, a week and a half later, George honestly thought he was going crazy and put them all back in order without saying a word to the other two. But both Laf and Sam could tell he was in a bad mood all day.

     

     Three days later, Sam walked down the stairs barefoot and bleary eyed hardly ready for his 8 am class which he was kicking himself for registering for. He was headed for the coffee pot in the corner of the kitchen when he noticed the pantry light on. Sam opened the door to turn it off when he found Lafayette standing there with a wince on his face and a box of tea in his hand. 

     He waved, “Hey le petit ami, good morning."

     “Really?” Sam deadpanned.

     “I can’t help it! He get’s so angry!” Lafayette shrugged with a sappy smile on his face. Sam rolled his eyes and closed the door on him.

     “I’m telling George!"

 

     “I cannot believe you!” It wasn’t until after all of their classes were over that George could properly yell at Lafayette. “I thought it was you after that little comment you made a couple weeks ago, but I still can’t believe it.” George was standing by the corner of Lafayette’s classroom with Sam right behind him. His arms were crossed over his chest and George couldn’t have looked more satisfied and yet still angry.

     “You told him!” Lafayette accused.

     “I told you I was going to!"

     “Yea, well, I didn’t believe you.” Lafayette sighed, “George it was funny. Come on, take a joke!"

     “I thought I was sleepwalking again!” George yelled.

     Lafayette tried hard not to laugh, “That’s what made it funny!"

     “I’m gonna kill him.” George stormed out of the room and Sam faced Lafayette with a disappointed stare.

     “You are going to apologize correct?"

     “Absolutely.” Lafayette answered sweetly. “Now tell me about your day?"

     George was sprawled out on the bed when Laf and Sam made it home. He’d stormed off earlier and stomped all the way home before jumping dramatically on his bed. He was even more upset that no one was around to see how upset he was. Lafayette dropped his things at the door before racing up the stairs and knocking on his bedroom door.

     “George, can I come in?"

     “Do whatever you want. It’s your room.” George turned away from him and squeezed a pillow against his chest.

     Lafayette sighed, “Yes. I know but asking is polite."

     “Whatever.”

     “George,” George felt the bed dip and a warm hand against his back. He tried his hardest to not cave at the feeling alone. “Can we talk please?"

     There was a long silence and then, “I’m listening."

     Lafayette smiled, “I’m sorry I kept moving your tea around. It wasn’t very nice of me to prank you like that. It was just a joke but it went too far and i’m sorry."

     Lafayette waited and soon enough George shuffled around until he was facing him, but the pillow was still squeezed against his chest. “It’s ok. I forgive you. But you’re not allowed to touch my tea anymore."

     Lafayette smirked but kept his laugh inside, “Of course my sweet boy. I won’t touch your tea corner again without your expressed permission."

     George slid the pillow down a little furthur and looked up at Lafayette with large puppy dog eyes. “Laf, i’m cold."

     Lafayette’s smirk grew and he stood without being asked a second time to climb onto the bed and cuddle around George. “I’m here."

 

     It was almost a month later when George leapt up off the couch to grab a mug full of his favorite tea. Lafayette qickly grabbed Sam’s attention before pointing towards the swinging kitchen door and putting his finger back over his lips. “Shh, listen."

     “Son of a BITCH! Gilbert du Motier de Lafayette! I SWEAR TO GOD!"

\---------------------

     But for the most part, things were great between them. Days filled with laughter and nights filled enjoying each other’s pleasant company. In their bedroom, there was a large comfortable easy chair that was big enough enough for two. They’d also bought an extended footrest that could fit almost an entire body. They had placed it in front of the tv but they really only used it for one thing. After a long day of school or work (but only for Lafayette and Sam because George wouldn’t be caught dead working) Sam would grab his Bible and relax into the warm fabric with a blanket over his legs.

     It wasn’t long before his ritual involved Lafayette curled up in his lap. Sam would read aloud then, running his fingers through Lafayette’s curls and speaking about the miracles in the old testament. Lafayette would be just excited as he was when talking about the Sermon on the Mountain and he even added his own commentary when talking about Job.

     When George started to feel left out, he had joined the ritual as well, slipping into it seamlessly by lying in Lafayette’s lap and running his hands along his legs or drawing tiny pictures with his fingers on Lafayette’s pajamaed leg. Of course, George would fall asleep within minutes of listening to Sam’s lilting voice and soon his chorus of light snores were soundtracking the book of Matthew along with Lafayette’s pleasant sighs. Reading the bible had never been this much fun before.

 

**Author's Note:**

> http://ask-king-george-iii.tumblr.com  
> is the tumblr inspiration
> 
> http://beautifulysarcastic.tumblr.com  
> is mine  
> thanks!


End file.
